


Wolfie's Revenge

by Imagination_that



Series: Twilight Linked Universe [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hateno Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_that/pseuds/Imagination_that
Summary: Sequel to Wolfie needs a bath.  Wolfie gets his revenge.





	Wolfie's Revenge

It had taken just over a day to reach Hateno from the stable, a little longer then was planned due to freak rainstorm. This suited Twilight just fine though since by time they’d reached Wild’s house he had a fully formed plan for his revenge. 

Luckily enough they’d been to Wild’s Hyrule a few times now and this was the third time they’d be visiting his home so Twilight was fairly well versed in the villagers who lived there. His first stop was to the woods not far from Wild’s house just before dawn. It took a few hours to find another boar, but finally he found one that was a good size. While he wasn’t quite as efficient at it as Wild, Twilight sometimes swore the meat just appeared after Wild made a kill, Twilight managed to get a good deal of meat from the animal. Luckily he’d also found a decent hive where he was able to get plenty of honey, without getting stun this time. Along the way he grabbed a few random mushrooms and herbs, not caring exactly what they were. His next stop was to the general store where he bought a variety of foods. When Pruce asked him what he needed all the food for, Twilight’s only response was, “A surprise,” before giving the man a mischievous smirk and leaving.

Luckily the villagers never seemed to change their routine much and he was easily able to find Tamana with her cuccos. “Hi ma’am,” he said with a slight bow of his head and smiling at her. 

“Who?! Oh wait your one of Link’s relatives, right?” Tamana’s demeanor was a bit brusque like Beth’s, making him smile. She was the type of person that once they got an idea in their head not even Ganondorf himself could change her mind. 

“Yes ma’am,” he answered politely, “and I was wondering if you’d do me a favor.”

“Hm, well depends on what it is,” she replied skeptically. 

“Well you see ma’am one of our other relatives loves birds, and oddly enough where he grew up they never had any cuccos. Since he’s been traveling with us he’s grown a strong fascination with the birds, but hasn’t had a chance to really learn about them. I know you’re quite the expert on them, so I was wondering if you would spend the day with him and tell him everything you know about them. He’s quite shy and he’ll likely try to leave at some point, but I know he’d truly love the opportunity. In fact, if you’d be willing I’m sure he’d love to stay for dinner with you to talk more about them. I’d be willing to give you a bit of the food I have here in compensation.”

“Oh well…uh…well I certainly don’t see why not, especially if you’ll provide the food. Actually yes I’d be happy to do that, and truthfully I know a lot about other birds as well, so we should be able to have quite the discussion.”

“Terrific,” Twilight said enthusiastically. “Here’s some fresh boar meat I got this morning,” he said while handing her a carefully wrapped chunk of the meat. “And how about some rice, mushrooms, herbs, and rock salt to go with it?”

“Great thank you Miss Tamana. I’ll bring him by shortly.” Twilight waved as he headed back through the village.

Passing the other shops he noticed several of his comrades were already out and about visiting the various shops and villagers. Warriors and Four were at the clothing boutique while Time was heading to the village gate. Soon enough he spotted the two people he was looking for. Sky was trapped between a pair of gossiping women, Amira and Nikki if he remembers correctly. Most of the time the pair hated anyone being a part of their conversation, but Sky had a strange effect on people where they naturally wanted him to be a part of their group.

“Excuse me ladies,” Twilight interrupted whatever it was they were discussing, much to Sky’s relief it would seem. “I need to borrow my friend here, thanks.” And before they could get in a word of protest Twilight had pulled Sky away as he headed towards where Hyrule was talking with one of the merchants who frequented town. 

“Uh Twilight, thanks for the save back there, but uh where are we going?” Shy was trying to be polite, but considering the other had his arm in a vice like grip and was dragging him along it was difficult.

“I need to go speak with Hyrule real quick then I have a surprise for you,” Twilight replied cryptically. Once they neared Hyrule Twilight left Sky a little ways back to prevent him from overhearing him, not that he’d suspect anything but still. 

After talking with Hyrule for a moment Twilight went back and begun pulling Sky along once more. “Hi Miss Tamana,” Twilight called happily when they neared her home. “This is Sky the one I was telling you about.”

“Ah yes, the avian enthusiast. Don’t worry I’ll take him from here.” With that she pulled a very confused Sky along towards her cucco coop.

Smiling Twilight went to find Koyin. He’d wanted to make sure to get Sky out of the way since he hadn’t anything to do with the bath. Apparently he’d actually been off watching the Wild horses in the fields like the others thought Twilight had been doing.

“Hi Koyin,” he greeted the women with a friendly wave and smile. She and Twilight had struck up a good friendship after his first visit. The sheep reminded him of the goats in Ordon, and the two often spent time tending them while swapping stories about the animals they cared for. 

“Twilight it’s good to see you again. You want to help me with the sheep today?” Koyin’s smile was huge, though she wouldn’t admit it she’d taken quite a liking to Link’s rancher relative.

“I’d love to,” Twilight replied earnestly, “but I promised Link I would catch a few fish for tonight’s dinner. I was hoping though that once I finish I could come help you with them and even herd them in. Will that be alright?”

Koyin laughed, “Of course it will. You hurry go and get them fish then once you’re done you can come pet and herd my sheep to your heart’s content.”

“Thanks Koyin, see you in a while.” With a bright smile and a wave Twilight continued on to Wild’s house. Just as he’d asked him the young traveler was there waiting for Twilight. 

“Hey Hyrule sorry I know you and the others wanted to spend the day in the village, but I thought we should give the others a surprise.”

“Oh really,” Hyrule chirped happily. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well every time we end up in Wild’s world he always allows us to camp out on his floor and makes these really extravagant meals for us without asking anything or getting demanding. If he didn’t we’d be sleeping on the ground or at an inn, and eating dried foods or have to buy meals. I was thinking I’d clean his house while he’s up with Purah and Zelda, then maybe you could cook us up a good meal so Wild can just relax. I know Wild wanted to make some type of glazed meat and fish thing with honey and such. He asked me to get the ingredients for him since he was going to be busy in the morning. All I have left to get are the fish, so I thought you could start making it while I get the fish and clean up.”

“Really,” Hyrule asked skeptically? “I didn’t think Wild was planning on spending a lot of time up there since he, Wind, and Legend were planning on visiting the beach. Plus I didn’t think you guys cared for my cooking. I mean you’re a better cook then I am, you made that one orange soup once.” What Hyrule didn’t know is that Twilight had snuck out after they’d gotten to the village late yesterday afternoon to go have a talk with Purah. Knowing Wild usually tried to get away from the Sheikah scientist as quickly as possible Twilight had asked her to keep him busy with her all day. 

“Me no,” said Twilight hastily hoping his plan wouldn’t fall apart here. “The only thing I ever learned to make was pumpkin soup with a few other ingredients, none of which I have, and I’m not as inventive as you and Wild. Plus I know you’re getting a lot better. Remember that day Wild took that blow to his head trying to protect Wind. Well you should’ve seen Sky and Warriors eating that soup you made. They were done before everyone else if I remember correctly.”

Hyrule’s face brightened at that. “Well alright then. You go get me some fish and I’ll see what I can come up with. Who knows, maybe Wild wrote the recipe down.” Hyrule sounded skeptical, but Twilight sincerely hoped this wasn’t the case. It wouldn’t be nearly as much fun.

Soon enough Twilight had three good sized fish to go with the meal Hyrule was planning. After cleaning the fish and giving them to Hyrule Twilight began to clean. As they worked Twilight asked him about some of his travels, especially his longest most drawn out quest he’d ever come upon. Soon enough they were done and the concoction Hyrule had made was bubbling in the pot giving of a cloyingly sweet, fishy, and floral scent. 

Despite the fact the small nearly made him want to vomit Twilight smiled. “You know Hyrule that was a really great story you told me. You should make sure to tell it to everyone while we’re eating. It’ll be a great bit of entertainment.”

“Really you think everyone would want to hear about it?” Hyrule seemed doubtful, but Twilight gave him a pat on the back.

“Yeah, but oh shoot I just remembered I promised to help Koyin this evening with her sheep so I’ll go ahead and eat so I can get there in time to help. Oh and one more thing Sky said he was having dinner with one of the villagers so he won’t be here until late either.” Twilight quickly ladled himself a bowl before Hyrule could say anything, taking it outside. Once there he dumped the disgusting smelling soup down the ravine and munch on some jerky he kept in case of emergency. 

Returning his bowl Twilight promised to send the others back on his way to help, leaving the other alone for a moment. Finding the others just heading back Twilight informed them that dinner was ready, but he had to go help herd some sheep. As he met Koyin he could just make out three figures coming down from the lab. Working to keep his laughter at bay Twilight helped the young woman pamper and herd each sheep into their pens.

*********************************************************************************************  
Never had Wild considered Twilight to be so cruel. He’d known something was coming from Twilight the moment he realized he’d lost his mentor’s sleeping bag, in truth he’d been nervous. Then after the whole forest and bath fiasco he’d been downright terrified, probably more so then he’d been of Ganon. After all Calamity Ganon was just a monster, this was Twilight. The only ones he’d fear more were Time and Legend. In a way it was relieving that all he really did was to sic Purah and Zelda on him all day. 

Wild had only gone up in hopes that maybe they might know a way to get the Sheikah slate to work in the different times or maybe have it track this shadow thing they’d been after. However, somehow Twilight had gotten to them without Wild knowing and convinced them he wanted to know all the intricate details of how the slate worked. Not only that but he’d volunteered Wild as their assistant for the day as Symin was out for some reason or another. If Wild ever heard the word ‘snap’ again he’d likely snap, plus his stomach was still rolling from some of Zelda’s experiments.

Now as they were heading back he knew he’d never have time to get the ingredients for the special meal he’d planned let alone time to cook it. Though that was probably a good thing for the three of them at least. Dejectedly the tired trio made their way back to Wild’s house, both Legend and Wild had gotten pulled into helping too. 

Wild had to give Twilight this he could be devious when he wanted. Nothing could have prepared him though for the absolutely horrid stench emanating from his home though. Before they could decide what to do the door was thrown open by an overly excited Hyrule and they were ushered in where the others, minus Sky and Twilight, were sitting looking sick and horrified. It was then that Wild learned the full extent of Twilight’s plan.

Not only were they kept busy all day, but somehow Twilight had convinced Hyrule to cook a meal using the most eclectic combination of ingredients Wild had ever seen, but he’d also managed to get honey and boar meat thrown in with fish and goddesses know what else. He’d also convinced Hyrule to tell them the longest most drawn out story ever while they sat around the table. None of them could get away with ditching the contents of their bowls or not eating. 

That night the group sat with churning stomachs taking turns going outside while Sky came in with a sort of dazed expression. Twilight didn’t come back until the next morning, he’d slept in the field admiring the stars in his new bedroll. As Wild watched him walking up towards his house munching on a roll the young man wanted to glare at his mentor, but it turned into a grimace as more contents of his stomach resurfaced. For the rest of the day Sky played nurse to the other seven heroes while Twilight sat back with a smug grin, trying and failing to look sympathetic. It was then that Wild swore he was never going to cross his mentor again.


End file.
